Black Butler in Maijima City
by Ponderteer
Summary: Cecily travels back in time and meets Ciel Phantomhive, whom she becomes close friends with. She visits him as often as she can, but the portal to the past is difficult to get to. One day when Cecily was visiting Ciel, he asked if he could come to the future to see what life is like in 2013. This ought to be interesting...


I walked through the extravagant halls of the Phantomhive mansion. It was all quite lovely, but ridiculously easy to get turned around this way and that. I was attempting to navigate my way to Ciel's study. I put my hands behind my head. God, everything is so...large. I stopped walking for a second, I had to catch my breath. All this walking was getting me worn out and sweaty.  
As I sat down against the wall I heard footsteps in the hall.  
Tap. Tap. Tap.  
They started getting louder and louder. Closer and closer. I could make out a short figure.  
"Ciel? Is that you?"

The footsteps stopped for a moment and then started coming toward me at a faster pace. I could make out the figure now. I guess I was right. I stood up and a certain blue haired boy took my hand and kissed it. He was too polite. After he was done with his show of gentry I pulled him into a hug.  
"Ciel, you're much to formal! Where I'm from we're not nearly as polite!"  
I released Ciel from the tight hug he blushed. He was flustered.

"Cecily, I don't know what it's like from where you're from, you should bring me to your era some time," Ciel smiled his little awkward and cute smile. My best friend truly was awesome. It felt as though Ciel and I had known each other for years, when this was actually only my third time visiting him. I guess we got close from sharing similar pasts.

I had signed a contract with a demon, much like Ciel had. But I did it because my parents had abused me. I wanted them to feel like how I felt, so I left with my demon Jasmine. But Jasmine, and all demons for that matter, were a lot different than the demons of my best friend Ciel's time. I was from the year 2013, a thirteen year old girl named Cecily Jones. In my time the demons had become a lot more civilized. They had created New Hell. My price for Jasmine's services and protection were to assist her on the "loose souls team" where I had to collect souls that escaped from hell. To do this I had to make the hosts of these souls fall in love with me, which was such a pain. And at the end of it all, Jasmine would have to turn me into a demon so I would have to serve on the loose souls team for eternity.

Since I had no family to go back to, Jasmine and I were assigned to cover loose souls all around the world. I had travelled the world with Jasmine. One day we were on a mission in England when we discovered something quite peculiar. A portal in the English countryside. We decided to investigate. As I walked over, I tripped on a stone and fell into the portal, like the clumsy girl I was. Jasmine fell in with me trying to fulfill the contract and protect me until I turn into a demon.

Through the portal we found that we had gone back in time to the year 1888 and we were in a beautiful study with a handsome boy, about the same age as me, with one ocean blue eye looking at me with surprise. That was how I met Ciel for the first time. We explained to him what happened, and he allowed us to stay until we made a portal back to our time. He had called to his butler Sebastien, whom I immediately recognized as a demon. After a month, Jasmine and Sebastien had managed to create a portal back to our time. The thing was, the portal could not be closed, so we had created a permanent rip in time. When I went back to my time, Jasmine had informed Dokuro (our boss), and the modern demons hid the portal from mortals who weren't associated with New hell, Heaven, or the Reapers. So that was how I ended up meeting Ciel Phantomhive and becoming close friends with him.

Ciel looked at my clothes with a disapproving look. He shook his head.

"Is this how girls dress in your time? Well, my fiancé is coming over later today and we mustn't let her know that you aren't from our time,"  
I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing Japanese street clothes . I was in working in Japan where the souls were clustering.  
I shook my head.  
"No, this is just what's popular in Japan," I explained, then I realized what Ciel was also saying. I felt a smile creeping up my face, "Ciel, you want me to act like I'm from here, don't you?"  
Ciel nodded, "Well I knew you wouldn't want to just sit around hiding all day. And we do look quite similar. So from now until the end of your visit you are Cecily Phantomhive, my cousin from Ireland,"  
I smiled widely. I had played so many roles. I had almost every accent down, and could speak several different languages. But as much as I liked to brag about this ability, it was all Dokuro. She had given all the mortals on the loose souls team world group that ability. I was so excited, I always loved the fancy dresses of Ciel's time, but I never had the chance to wear one.  
I stood and hugged Ciel,  
"Thank you so much Ciel! You know how much I like to get into other characters!"  
"It's no problem. You are the only one who seems to understand me, we have such similar problems,"  
I felt Ciel hug back. It was rare that Ciel ever showed emotion, so I was a little shocked at this gesture.  
He leaned back into his chair, and I did to. I suddenly remembered something. I slapped myself on the forehead.  
"Cecily are-"  
"Dammit! How could I forget something like that?"  
I grabbed my duffel bag and started to rummage through it. Ah! There it was! I grabbed the red case marked Pocky.  
"Ciel, before we start our game of chess, I want to show you the wonders of the 21st century,"  
I ripped open the box and handed Ciel one of the silver packages. He looked at me quizzically and I told him to just rip the top of it off. He did as I told, he looked into the packages and took out a piece of the heavenly snacks.  
"How peculiar..." He mumbled to himself. I watched in utter amusement as he tried a small bite cautiously. Ciel slowly nodded his head as he finished his first Pocky ever. I couldn't hold back anymore.  
"Dude! It's not going to kill you! Just eat it!" I laughed hysterically as Ciel looked at me with annoyance.  
"Well I'm sorry Cecily, I've never tried anything like this before," Ciel huffed and leaned back in his chair, it was the cutest thing I've ever seen.  
"Ciel, I'll show you one more things from my time today, and you will freak out. You will freak the hell out. I've always wondered what a person from this time would say if they saw this..."  
I grabbed my bag again and started to dig. I heard Ciel mutter "I wonder what ever could it be," I chuckled. Ciel always liked to act mature, but at times he acted like a small child. I felt a thin rectangular object in my bag and pulled it out. I looked at it once more before bringing it out of the bag. Oh, this was going to be hilarious...  
What I was holding was something that people of this time have never seen before. What I was holding was my life back in the 21st century. What I was holding was an iPad mini. It showed me who was my next target, it gave me information, and it gave me endless pleasure. I revealed the screen. I knew I couldn't use internet, but I did have the chess app on here...  
I moved my chair and sat next to Ciel.  
"So Ciel, this is called an iPad mini. It is the most amazing thing ever,"  
"What is so interesting about a black tablet?"  
"You'll see...hehe.."  
I could barely contain myself when I turned it on. Ciel's eyes became wide. I quickly typed in the pass code, holding it close to me out of habit. I showed it to Ciel, who's eyes were wide with wonder. I tapped on Temple run. It took a moment to load, and then...  
ROAR!  
Ciel jumped back, not knowing the sound just came from the app.  
"How is this even possible?" Ciel said in amazement. After I fell off a bridge, I handed the iPad to Ciel.  
"Okay Ciel, don't drop this! What you do is use your finger to move the player in the game. I'll show you," I tapped 'play again' and I started to explain what to do. After I died again, I gave it to Ciel. He died on the first jump.  
"Okay, Ciel, why don't we start with something you know,"  
I exited the app, and tapped on chess. I changed the level to hard and handed it to Ciel to show him how to move the pieces.  
"This is incredible..." I heard Ciel mumble as he moved the knight.  
After Ciel was able to grasp the digital display and touchscreen, won the game almost immediately.  
"That was extraordinary," Ciel said, still dazzled by modern technology, "Cecily, when you go back to your time, may I come with you?"  
I was a little surprised at Ciel's question, but then again I would probably ask the same thing if I were Ciel. I nodded,  
"Yes of course! We were planning on going back in a week, the souls have been clustering in Japan, you're welcome to come and watch me work," I was excited that Ciel wanted to come. I think that my presence in the past has already screwed up time, so Ciel coming to the future can't do much else.  
"Thank you, Cecily," Ciel said, regaining his composure, "but I think you will have to get changed for dinner. We can say you had some sort of illness and all of your hair fell out since we didn't have time to prepare a wig,"  
My hair! I totally forgot! I had gotten it cut short. Very short. It looked like Ciel's. And then I remembered something else.  
"What about my eye?" I had forgotten about my contract mark! It was in the same place as Ciel's, another thing we shared... I didn't bother covering it up, everyone thought I was trying to start a trend. But now people would notice and question me about it.  
"Ha," Ciel chuckled, "I thought about that and had Sebastien make an array of patches to cover it up. Now go, Elizabeth likes to come early..." I nodded and walked out of the study to find the guest room.  
When I finally found it, I was greeted by Jasmine preparing my clothes. She was already clad in a maids garb, and she looked adorable! I looked down onto the bed where I saw a royal blue dress with black lace trimmings. I also noticed an eye patch that matched perfectly with the dress. Oh tonight was going to be so much fun...

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
